


With Final Breath

by JC_The_Blazing_Fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, First work - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_The_Blazing_Fox/pseuds/JC_The_Blazing_Fox
Summary: JC lived for so long... but only once did he fall in love. But, he loved too much.THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC DON'T KILL ME!!!!





	With Final Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this story is sad, and it's short. Just a drabble, for my first pic! Enjoy!

JC was utterly horrified. He was trembling, shaking, struggling to breath. What he had just coughed up terrified him, and for good reason. He had a time limit to live.

He had just coughed up a flame-red flower petal.

He had Hanahaki. He had mother-fucking Hanahaki. Then, who… Oh. Heh… He thought he had smothered those feelings. That boy….. That love must have taken root in his heart… and now, it was going to kill him. It made him chuckle. The last Heaven Flame Kitsune, the patron spirit of writers and creativity, was going to die from flowers in his chest. How fucking lovely.

As the weeks passed, the petals turned to blooms, as his breathing slowly got more difficult. The boy’s friends all tried to help, tried to find out who it was, but, he could never tell them. It would make everything worse, to know there was no chance of saving him. Every time he coughed up a flower, he thought of him. There was no way the boy could ever love him, and he knew it. It was impossible.

Two months had passed. His breath was minimal. His friends had found out, and took him to the hospital, but he refused the surgery. He… He was so tired… So, one the day that they told him would be his last, he left, to see him one last time, to tell him the truth.

“Hey there…. You probably don’t want me here, but here I am…” JC chuckled, his voice barely a rasp. He knew he didn’t have long, his vision blurry and black at the edges. “I’m so sorry about that day… that horrible choice… You should know that I have regretted it since then….” He stops, if only to cough up a few more blooms. “Shit… I’d better hurry then… The truth is, I love you. I love you so much, that this… this is gonna kill me… Oh well. I’ve lived way too long, anyways…” He falls to his knees, his ears flat, and tail barely able to spark, when it usually burst into flame for a second. 

“I… I only have one regret… You. You are my regret. I… I wish I had told you earlier… when we still had time…” His eyes get glossy, as tears of blood stream down his face. “I guess… I’ll see you soon, huh? I… Love you…”

On a sunny day, when the sun was high, and not a cloud in sight, the last of the Heaven Flame Kitsunes fell cold and silent, a large flower, red as flame blooming out of his mouth, beautiful and terrible. On that day, the wind howled in pain for the loss of it’s oldest friend, the skies wept for the mythical creature. The moon sobbed for the death of her oldest friend, and the sun went darker as it mourned the last flame of life. However, that hill remained warm and sunny, as the boy passed on, at the grave of his final love, a boy who loved red, who was almost never seen without that adorable, dorky horn hat. And perhaps, in death, the two could finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... That sadness is the story. I will be making a series of stories for JC. THIS IS NOT APART OF HIS CANON!!! So, you wanna see more, then keep an eye out, kay?
> 
> JC out!


End file.
